Sleep in my palms TRADUCTION
by speedofloveSK
Summary: Traduction de sleep in my palms écrite par closingdoors. AU à partir du 6x09. Castle et Beckett s'approche de leur mariage avec le poids de Jerry Tyson au-dessus d'eux. Est-ce juste l'imagination de Castle ? Ou est-ce que tout les indices font partie d'un plus grand jeu ?
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR ME REVOILA. Premièrement DESOLE ENORME DESOLE. Mais j'ai mit tout mes écrit en pause parce que je suis pas dans une très bonne passe et je suis plus capable d'aligner un mot devant l'autre français ou anglais.**

**Donc je me suis essayée à la traduction , vu que je vais étudier ça l'an prochain autant commencer haha. **

**C'est une fic que j'aime particulièrement d'une fille super - closingdoors.**

**Toute fautes seront les miennes, j'ai décidé de pas prendre de béta parce que je met déjà assez de temps à traduire sans compter le temps qu'elle mette à jour ,vu que la fic est pas complète (originale :/s/9859693/1/sleep-in-my-palms ) **

**JE REPETE. CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION. RIEN DE TOUT CA VIENS DE MOI. A par ce que j'ai dut changer bien sûr.**

**Le principe? Reviewez surtout le contenu vos émotions peu importe, et moi je lui transfère vos reviews à l'originale EN ANGLAIS. Mais si vous avez des choses à dire à propos de la traduction, allez-y. C'est MA PREMIERE fois. **

**D'ailleurs, j'ai pas changé le temps qu'elle a utilisé, le présent me perturbe mais je l'ai gardé. Si jamais vous voulez que je change, faites moi en part, j'irai lui en parler. **

**J'ai aussi eu idée de traduire des fics français en anglais , donc si vous écrivez et que vous voulez vous faire lire à l'internationale, prévenez moi, j'y réfléchirai.**

**Mais je promet rien vu que je lis JAMAIS en français. **

**Inutile de dire que je continuerai de traduire en fonction de vous, si j'ai aucun echo en retour, c'est d'aucun interêt autant pour moi que pour elle ^^.**

* * *

"Oh, ma chérie, c'est parfait."

Kate ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire de bonheur, ses mains traçant le corsage de la robe ivoire. Le filet de dentelle se frotte contre ses doigts et elle se tourne pour se regarder dans le miroir, mordant sa lèvre en se voyant dans _sa robe de mariée. _Dieu, rien de tout cela n'avait semblé réel. Jusqu'à maintenant. Même le poids de la bague à son doigt n'avait pas aidé à le rendre réel. Elle avait semblé juste être le rappel de l'engagement qu'elle avait fait à Castle. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle se contemple en dessinant les motifs en dentelle de la robe avant qu'elle ne touche le sol en une jupe de soie, elle sent l'excitement courir ses veines.

Elle va se _marier._

"N'est-ce-pas?"

Elle peut entendre l'émerveillement dans sa voix et elle ne peut pas se résoudre à même penser d'éssayer de le garder pour elle.

Lanie se trouve dérrière et sourit. "Tu vas mettre Castle KO, ma chérie et si c'est pas le cas, je serai plus que prête à le faire et à te marier quand tu as l'air aussi belle que _ça"_

Kate rit en lissant sa robe encore une fois "Je m'en rappellerai, Lanie."

"Katherine, ma chère, qu'avez vous prévu de faire avec vos cheveux?" Dit Martha en l'a rejoignant.

"Oh" Dit Kate, en levant sa main pour distraitement jouer avec une mèche. "Je suis pas encore sûre. Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ?"

"En hauteur, sans hésiter." Dit Martha tandis que Lanie se montre d'accords en fredonnant. "Peut-être que vous pourriez les boucler - En laisser un peu lâche. Oh mon dieu, vous serez tellement belle!"

Kate n'essaye pas de contenir son sourire. "J'aime votre idée, Martha".

Elle est sûre que Castle aimera aussi. Il aime ses cheveux, qu'ils soient en hauteur ou pas. Quand ils sont lâchés, il aime jouer avec, passer distraitement ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, enfuir ses doigts dans le fouillis de noeuds lorsqu'ils font l'amour. Quand ils sont attachés il aime avoir l'accès facile à son cou, il aime la façon dont il peut attirer sa tête en arrière afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser, il aime la façon dont ils dégringolent autour de ses épaules quand ils les libèrent de l'élastique.

Mmm. Ouais. C'est sûr, elle les portera en hauteur.

"Tu vas avoir besoin d'un collier." Elle entends Alexis calmement faire remarquer. "Ton cou aura l'air trop vide sinon."

Kate se tourne vers la jeune femme qui la regarde timidement. Elle avait hésité à venir quand Kate l'avait invitée, elle et Martha - qui avait plus que volontairement accepté. Leur relation était toujours fragile et Kate pouvait voir qu'il restait encore beaucoup d'étapes qui devaient être traversées pour qu'elles puissent avoir le genre de relation que Kate voulait qu'elles aient. C'est pourquoi elle avait insisté pour que Alexis vienne même si la jeune femme avait semblé incertaine. Ils étaient sur le point de former une famille. Pas juste elle et Castle. Martha et Alexis étaient une partie de ça aussi. Alexis allait devenir sa belle-fille. Elles avaient besoin de quelque part où commencer les fondations de ce genre de relation.

Et puis, une personne en plus aidait à apaiser la douleur de l'absence de sa mère.

"J'y avais pas pensé." Dit Kate, la main pressée contre le décolleté en coeur de la robe."Bien vu Alexis."

La jeune femme sourit,impatience accompagnant ses mots suivant "J'ai un catalogue à mon appartement, je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques trucs que tu aimerait. Je peux l'apporter pour toi demain après les cours - Enfin, si tu veux."

Kate sourit, vigilante de leurs auditoires. "J'aimerais bien, Alexis"

Elle se tourne à nouveaux devant le miroir une dernière fois et ne manque pas le regard béat que lui lance lanie. Néanmoins, elle l'ignore avec insistance , comme elle ignore le battement nerveux de son coeur contre ses côtes . C'est juste - Elle va se marier. C'est sa robe. Castle est LE bon. Tout celà est en quelque sorte surréel dans la plus belle des façons, quand elle y pense.

"Alors, c'est la bonne ?"

Kate regarde longuement une dernière fois dans le miroir , les palpitations dans son coeur toujours présent."

"Ouais. C'est la bonne."

Lanie et Alexis partage un taxis ensemble jusqu'à leurs appartements une fois que Kate ait payé et qu'ils se soient dit au revoir , Alexis murmurant un timide _à demain_ à l'oreille de Kate dans une embrase. Martha se glissa dans la voiture de Kate en s'assurant qu'elle place prudemment la boite dans la malle,une main préssée contre son coeur de peur de "gâcher une si belle robe". Une fois sur la route, elle régale Kate à propos de son prochain rendez-vous, qu'elle ne pas croire qu'elle avait oublié son sac au loft ce matin. Kate ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire au comportement de la vieille femme.

"Tu sais Katherine," Dit Martha lorsqu'elles entrent dans l'ascenseur , "Je suis vraiment ravie que tu marie mon fils"

Kate sait exactement pourquoi sa gorge se serre soudainement et ses doigts se crispent autour de la boite qu'elle tient.

"Et je sais qu'Alexis est contente que tu sois celle qui marie Richard,malgré qu'elle semble si distante." dit Martha en suivant Kate jusqu'à la porte du loft. "On est tous heureux que tu devienne membre la famille, ma chère."

La porte s'ouvre lentement devant Kate mais elle n'entre pas de suite. Elle prends un moment pour sourire tendrement à Martha , toute cette chaleur se répandent dans son coeur comme de l'encre ,l'illuminant. Ouais. Elle est les Castle, ils la rendent heureuse.

"J'en suis heureuse aussi, Martha" Dit Kate d'une voix douce.

Martha lui sourit avant d'entrer dans le loft avec une démarche typiquement Martha levant la voix pour saluer son fils avant qu'elle prenne son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine et qu'elle ressorte avant même que Kate ait eu le temps de rentrer.

"Hey" Dit Kate chaleureusement quand elle aperçoit Castle se lever du canapé.

"Hey" Il réponds, l'embrassant doucement pour la saluer "T'as trouvé la robe?"

Kate mords sa lèvre pour empêcher ses émotions tourbillonnant en elle d'exploser. Parce que c'est Castle. _Son fiancé. _Et elle porte sa bague à son doigt et elle tient sa robe dans la boite et c'est si- si merveilleux et nouveau et excitant.

"Ouais, je l'ai trouvé."

Ses mains jouent avec les siennes autour de la boite. "Je peux voir?"

"Non, Castle."

"Aw,allez,Kate, juste un petit coup d'oeil."

"Castle."

"Ça fera pas de mal," Il se plaint avec une moue " Et le mariage n'est pas avant encore 3 mois. Le suspense va me rendre fou."

"J'ai dit non Castle. Maintenant, fermes tes yeux"

Il sourit avec impatience. "Pourquoi? On va faire quelque chose de coquin?"

Elle lève les yeux aux ciels. "Non Castle, pour que je puisse cacher cette boite quelque part où tu la trouvera pas.

"Rabat-joie", il soupire , avant d'aller se rasseoir sur le canapé et mettant bien en évidence qu'il a les mains sur les yeux.

Kate ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire à ses singeries. C'est un enfant. Elle va marier un homme-enfant. Et,elle l'aime pour ça, aime la façon dont il peut la faire rire comme personne peut. Son esprit, son habilité à toujours pouvoir voir le coté positif de la vie,lui faire oublier à quel point elle se sent mal parfois. Il l'attire hors de ce sombre endroit avec ses enfantillages. Evidemment qu'elle l'aimera toujours pour ça.

Elle cache la boite derrière l'armoire d'Alexis, maintenant vide. Logiquement,elle sait que Castle n'ira pas vraiment voir. En revanche, elle sait qu'il essayera de trouver la boite, pour qu'il puisse dire qu'elle n'est pas bonne pour cacher des choses puis pour pouvoir l'harceler tous les jours pour qu'elle le laisse voir la robe.

"Alexis viendra demain." Elle hèle en descendant les escaliers.

Castle pivota sur place, les mains toujours devant les yeux. "Elle vient? Quand?"

Kate enlève ses mains de devant ses yeux en souriant, liant leurs mains ensemble et se penchant vers le dossier du canapé pour l'embrasser tendrement.

"Ouais. Après ses cours. Donc je suppose un peu avant avant qu'on mange. On va chercher un collier pour aller avec ma robe."

Castle grogne , "Arrête de me taquiner Kate."

Elle sourit avec innocence, lâchant ses mains pour qu'elle puisse faire le tour et s'asseoir à coté de lui, balançant ses jambes au dessus de ses cuisses. "Je te taquine pas, je dis juste la vérité."

"Si tu te tient à cette tradition de malchance de la robe, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux qu'on dorme dans différentes chambres la nuit avant? Parce que laisse moi te dire, il n'y a aucun avantage à ça,Kate."

Elle avait pensé à ça, parce que plus que tout, elle était romantique dans l'âme. C'était comment elle imaginait son mariage , enfant. Une mariée rougissante dans une belle robe, voyant son fiancé pour la première fois en marchant dans l'allée à la place de l'habituelle routine de se réveiller ensemble, se donner des coups de coude en se lavant les dents . Elle aime la domesticité de leur relation, bien sûr,elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. C'est juste comment elle l'imaginait.

Là encore, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginé marier son écrivain préféré non plus.

"Je sais pas, Castle. Tu n'aimes pas l'idée? Toute l'anticipation, l'excitement conduisant au moment où je marche vers toi pour te marier ?" Elle demande timidement en regardant l'admiration flamboyante dans ses yeux. "Je pense que c'est beau"

Castle passe une mains dans ses cheveux, en la regardant tendrement.

"Et bien, avant tout, j'aime l'idée de pouvoir t'appeler ma femme" Il lui dit honnêtement et son coeur fond sur place "Quoi que tu veuille, Madame Castle."

Elle le pince pour ça en fronçant des sourcils et il jappe. "Je ne changerai pas mon nom."

"Si, tu le changera."

"_Non_"

"Si,tu m'as dit que tu le ferais. Ou était-tu trop préoccupée avec ce qu'on faisait à ce moment là pour t'en souvenir ?"

Elle rougit à ça. "Je ne le change pas à mon travail. Aucun moyen que je sois Inspecteur Castle"

La lumière scintillait dans ses yeux mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne se fasse d'idées.

"Je suis sérieuse," Elle dit même si elle incline sa tête en arrière pour qu'il est accès à son coup et - _oui, Castle_.

"T'oserais pas annuler le mariage. Tu m'aaaaaaimes."

Elle soupire, mais lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour que Castle lui enlève son pull, laissant des humides baisers contre la peau exposée de sa clavicule. Elle se cambre sous ses doigts, ses mains parcourant le bas de son dos et pendant un moment elle oublie qu'elle est supposée répliquer.

Donc, tout ce qu'elle arrive à dire est "Oui, Castle. Je t'aime."

Kate sèche ses cheveux avec une de leurs serviettes quand elle le trouve dans son bureau avec une expression abattu. Elle sait exactement pourquoi, elle sait ce qu'il commence à faire en touchant à son écran. Sa dernière obsession, l'affaire qui a remplacé la sienne sur l'écran. Elle soufle doucement avant d'aller à ses cotés en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, s'appuyant contre lui.

"Castle."

"Kate," il murmure doucement. "Ne dit rien."

"Tu dois lâcher ça."

Il s'éloigne d'elle et montre les photos sur l'écran. "Comment ? Sachant qu'il est dehors quelque part? Sans jamais savoir quand est ce qu'il frappera à nouveaux?"

"Castle," elle dit tendrement en jetant sa serviette sur sa chaise pour que ses mains soient libre de prendre les siennes "Tu dois arrêter de tout te mettre dessus."

"Mais c'est ma faute, Kate."

"Et la mienne, et celle d'Esposito, et Ryan. Et tous les autres policiers qu'il a réussit à avoir, elle lui dit en douceur, serrant ses mains dans les siennes en le regardant attentivement. "Ca fait des mois, Castle. Il reviendra pas."

Les épaules de Castle s'effondre et il baisse la tête en relâchant ses mains. Son coeur se brise à ça. Ils se disputaient à propos de ça presque tous les jours depuis trois mois et à chaque fois, il rejette son affection. Sachant qu'il n'y est rien qu'elle puisse faire , puisse dire, pour que qu'il en souffre moins, la réduit à un état d'impuissance. Elle ne supporte pas.

"Tu comprends pas, Kate. Je t'aime, et on va se marier, et tout est parfait. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Comment je suis censé avancer et agir comme si cette menace existait pas? Comment je suis censé agir comme si tout était parfait quand nos vies pourraient être détruite par 3XK dès qu'il le souhaite ?"

Oh - Il fait ça pour eux ?

Oh, Castle.

"Rick," elle murmure, s'avançant plus près pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa tête dans ses mains, attirer son front au sien. "Je comprends. Vraiment. Mais ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction. Ne le laisse pas te distraire du fait qu'on est heureux."

"Mais - Kate - Ce regard dans tes yeux quand cette chanson..- Je peux juste pas- "

"Shh," Elle murmure en l'embrassant, sentant ses mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille. "Castle, Je sais."

C'est vrai. Elle se souvient, il y a trois mois, quand cette chanson s'était fini et elle avait trébuché, prise dans ses bras avant que ses genoux puissent l'abandonner. Puis elle avait pleuré dans son tee-shirt, suppliant Castle pour des réponses qu'il n'avait pas, cherchant un réconfort qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. _Comment il sait, Castle?_ Elle avait murmuré, terrifiée. _Castle, ils ont mit cette chanson à l'enterrement de ma mère . Comment il sait ?_

"Je veux juste te protéger ,Kate."

Kate soupire, en se penchant pour regarder ses yeux voilés. Torturés. Il ne devrait même pas être aussi triste. Castle ne mérite pas ça.

"Je sais. Je sais, Castle. Mais laissons juste tomber. S'il te plait. Pour ce soir, Castle, viens au lit."

Leurs regards s'accrochent un long moment et elle peut voir le conflit caché dans le bleu profond de ses yeux. Elle peut sentir la tension irradier de lui lorsqu'elle glisse ses mains autour de sa taille, presse ses mains contre les noeuds tendus de son dos.

Finalement, il laisse tomber.

"Ok, Kate," Il murmure. "Allons au lit."

Elle reste bien éveillée cette nuit, observant le léger froncement sur son visage alors qu'il dort.

Elle veut Jerry Tyson mort avec chaque battement de son coeur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allez-y foutez vous de ma gueule, je vous l'autorise XD. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui l'ont lut hier. Oui y'a eu un problème avec la fin, j'avais mis à jour avec mon portable et oui en effet j'avais fait un mix avec le chap d'avant. **

**MAIS. C'EST BON. C'EST REPARE! Donc voilà, Chapitre 2.**

**Comme toujours j'ai essayé de faire au mieux. Plus je traduit plus je galère :')**

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Kate est allongée sur le canapé avec des magazines éparpillés sur la table basse, une main lourdement posée sur ses yeux fatigués. Elle entend Castle se battre avec des casseroles et des poêles ainsi que divers ingrédients dans la cuisine, un mélange d'odeurs peu agréables arrivant à elle.

"Castle," marmonne-t-elle "Qu'est ce que tu fait?"

Castle fait tomber quelque chose et elle l'entend jurer, mais au lieu de prêter attention à son inévitable mélodrame, elle ferme les yeux sentant la fatigue se propager dans son esprit.

"Je fais des expériences de desserts," Dit-il . "C'est comme ça que la Smolerette est née. Attend de voir Beckett, j'aurai un autre chef d'œuvre entre mes mains."

Elle soupire. "Castle, la Smolerette est horrible."

"Tu nies mes talents culinaires ?"

Sa voix devient soudainement beaucoup plus proche lorsqu'elle jette un coup d'œil derrière sa main pour le voir debout à ses pieds, à l'autre bout du canapé. Il l'observe d'un regard doux, une trace de son amusement toujours à ses lèvres.

Castle hausse les épaules, soulevant ses pieds pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le canapé puis, glisse jusqu'à elle et s'allonge à ses côtés, un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle soupire de contentement en se tournant vers lui, visage contre son cou, le respirant et s'enfonçant dans le confort de son corps. La tension bloquée en elle commence déjà à se relacher, sa main pareille à de la lave à l'arrière de sa tête où il joue avec ses cheveux.

"T'as l'air fatiguée. T'aimes te blottir contre moi quand t'es fatiguée, et pas question que j'en profite pas."

Elle roule ses yeux contre lui, ne peut pas trouver la force de lui tordre l'oreille pour son commentaire. "Tu te sers de moi pour mes câlins, Castle ?"

Il rit, le son vibrant dans son torse contre elle, réchauffant son cœur. Elle laisse sa mains se balader sur son torse, l'appuie contre son cœur pendant que les siennes se déplacent de ses hanches à sa taille en murmurant dans son oreille tout en riant,

"Et ton corps canon, Kate. Tes câlins, et ton corps."

"Mmh, J'aimerai pouvoir dire la même chose."

Castle grogne en embrassant son cou et le long de sa mâchoire la faisant se tortiller en riant dans son étreinte.

Elle va être aux côtés de cet homme pour toujours.

Il abandonne l'attaque de son cou et se rallonge pour pouvoir bien voir son visage, la gardant toujours près de lui, leurs jambes entremêlés le long du canapé de cuir, ses cheveux effleurant ses bras. Castle peut voir qu'elle est fatiguée, il pose son pouce sur les marques sombres sous ses yeux qui pourtant d'une certaine façon ne cachent pas l'éclat de son visage qu'elle a toujours après avoir clos une affaire.

"Tu veux aller te coucher ?"

Elle regarde les magazines sur la table basse. " On doit finir de choisir notre gâteau, Castle. Tu m'a distraite."

Il sourit "Mais c'était une bonne distraction, pas vrai?"

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. "Je suis sérieuse. On est à deux mois du mariage, en mai, et on a presque rien fait."

"Je t'ai dit qu'on aurait du engager quelqu'un pour le faire"

"_Notre_ mariage Castle, " Précise-t-elle. "Pourquoi je laisserai quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper ?"

"Allez, Kate. C'est pas comme si il nous restait encore _beaucoup_ à organiser. On a ta robe, j'ai mon smoking, le lieu est réservé, les invités, la nourriture, les décorations, les demoiselles d'honneurs, blablabla."

Kate sourit en se rappelant la sensation de papillon dans son estomac qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'ils avaient visité le jardin botanique ensemble à Brooklyn. Le moment même où ils étaient arrivés, elle avait de suite su qu'elle voulait se marier là, elle pouvait s'imaginer la cérémonie entière en détail et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit parce que Castle avait semblé aussi ravi qu'elle lorsqu'ils marchaient entre les terrains.

Ça avait aussi été leur raison pour choisir le mois de mai. Puisque c'était une cérémonie en extérieur elle voulait choisir une date le plus proche de l'été possible, pour avoir du beau temps et la sentimentalité de Castle l'avait piqué quand il avait supplié pour le 7 mai, le jour où ils avaient enfin formé un couple. Une partie d'elle savait que c'était un peu ringard mais cet éclat dans ses yeux quand il avait demandé, ça avait été assez pour elle pour l'ignorer.

"Mais, qu'est ce qui ce passe si on se retrouve à nouveau distrait à cause de mon travail ou le tien ou quelque chose d'inattendu ? Et si quelque chose tourne mal ? Castle, je veux pas - Je veux juste que ce jour soit parfait, tu sais?" Dit-elle timidement.

"Je sais." Dit-il en enfouissant son nez contre sa joue. "Mais pour le moment, on a besoin de dormir. Tu ne travailles pas demain. On pourra en parler, Promis."

Elle ouvre la bouche pour en rajouter- elle avait prévu de garder son jour de congé pour rester au lit sans compter les allées-retour jusqu'au frigo mais il la prit dans ses bras et même si elle le réprimande pour ça, ses bras lui fait se sentir en sécurité et confortable, et chez elle. Elle s'endort quand, enfin, ils s'enroulent l'un autour de l'autre comme deux parenthèses se complétant l'un l'autre sous les couvertures.

* * *

La première menace arrive le 17 mars.

Pour tout dire, c'est pas à quoi elle s'attend. 3xK était toujours si grandiose dans ses plans. L'anticipation était ce qu'il aimait, la peur qu'il soulevait. Mais la première menace était simple, sur une enveloppe blanche, délivré à elle par un uniforme dont elle doit encore apprendre le prénom et qui ne lui dit rien en dehors du fait que l'enveloppe lui ait été remise pour elle en mains propres par un homme disant être son ami.

Kate sourit et remercie l'officier. Rien n'est écrit sur l'enveloppe donc elle l'ouvre prudemment, les sourcils froncés. Elle contient une seule carte blanche. C'est les mots qui stoppent son cœur, font trembler ses doigts alors qu'elle tient la carte avec incrédulité dans ses mains.

_Félicitation pour ton mariage_

_Es tu prête à être veuve ?_

Pendant un moment, elle reste coincée dans sa chaise, fixée sur les mots, sentant la peur étendre ses racines à travers ses côtes, s'enroulant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'elles compriment ses poumons et elle ne puisse plus _respirer_, elle ne-

"Attendez!"

Elle rattrape l'officier juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment, faufilant son corps dans l'étroit espace entre les portes. L'officier, surpris, prends un pas en arrière, ses yeux s'élargissant. "Détective Beckett ?"

Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveaux et elle peut enfin respirer à nouveau.

"Officier - Vous vous rappelez de qui vous a donné cette enveloppe ?"

La bouche de l'officier s'ouvre une fois, deux fois avant qu'il n'arrête d'agir comme un poisson rouge et la regarde fixement comme si elle avait une seconde tête.

"Euh, non. Il ne m'a pas donné de nom."

Son cœur monte à sa gorge "Vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ?"

"Non." Dit l'officier . "Il n'y a pas - Son nom n'est pas dessus ?"

"Si, son nom est écrit au bas de la carte aussi clair que le jour, c'est pour ça que je vous le demande." Dit-elle brutalement, voyant l'officier se faire petit. Elle n'a pas le temps pour ça. "Est-ce qu'il avait des traits discernable ? Portait un uniforme ?"

"Non. C'était juste un mec normal." Dit-il.

"Grand ? Petit ? Ethnicité ? Des tatouages ?"

"Euh, écoutez, Détective Beckett...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il a dit qu'il était un ami de lycée"

Elle appuie ses doigts contre ses tempes, frottant légèrement, voulant relâcher la lourde pression dans son esprit. Bon sang. Elle aurait dû écouter - quand Tyson leur avait filé entre les doigts, elle aurait dû écouter Castle.

Non. _Non_. C'est juste peut être...Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. N'importe qui. Elle est détective, beaucoup de personnes veulent sa mort. Bordel, ça pourrait même être Bracken.

"Vous allez devoir venir donner votre déclaration." lui dit-elle. " J'ai était menacée."

* * *

Castle se précipite dans la salle de conférence avec toute la grâce d'un taureau dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il rentre dans plusieurs détectives penchés contre la porte, avant d'écarter la légère foule afin qu'il puisse se glisser à ses cotés, attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

"Ça va ?" Demande-t-il à bout de souffle, les yeux parcourant sauvagement son visage.

Elle serre sa main, pour une fois sans se soucier que ses collègues l'entoure. Elle pose sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'il s'assoit à coté d'elle, fermant les yeux. "Mieux," Dit-il sans plus.

"Mr. Castle," entend elle Gates dire, et elle ouvre les yeux pour voir la femme les étudiant prudemment du regard. " Voyez-vous quelqu'un qui vous voudrait du mal ?"

"Je pourrai en nommer un." grongne-t-il, et elle serre sa main à nouveau. "Mais ça serait embarrassant pour le NYPD."

Gates hoche la tête lentement, regard impénétrable. "Ok. Avez-vous reçu des menaces ? Pouvez vous pensez à quelqu'un de plus... vivant qui voudrait vous faire du mal ?"

"Me faire du mal?" répète Castle, son esprit hyperactif se remplissant d'images floues de Kate morte, seule dans un tas d'ordure, il rattrape finalement la conversation. "La menace était pour Kate."

Kate soupire, relâchant sa main et relevant la tête de son épaule pour attraper la carte enveloppée d'un sachet. Elle lui donne, ses doigts effleurant les siens alors qu'il s'avance pour la prendre. Elle l'observe avec mélancolie scanner les mots indéfiniment avant de se redresser , choc ancré dans l'obscurité de ses yeux.

"Il veut me faire du mal." murmure Castle. "Il veut finir ce qu'il a commencé."

"Castle-"

"Il a raison, Beckett," Dit Gates, et Kate doit trouver la moindre force en elle pour regarder autre part que dans le regard bléssé de Castle. "Si c'est qui nous pensons que c'est, on sait qu'il veut personnellement se venger de "

Ryan entre dans la pièce et ses espérances retombe à son air abattu.

"Lanie a reçu les résultats. Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas d'empreintes."

Kate bascule en arrière glissant une main sur son visage. "Bien sûr que non." Dit-elle. "Ça n'allait pas être aussi facile"

Esposito entre à son tour avec une pile de dossiers, sa tête à peine dépassante assez pour lui permettre de voir où il va. Il pose la pile devant Beckett, en leurs lançant un regard compatissant avant de s'éloigner rejoindre la foule.

" Beckett, on ne peut pas présumer que c'est 3xK. Pour le moment, vous allez devoir réétudier toute les affaires sur lesquelles vous avez travaillés durant ces dernières années , voir si aucun des condamnés ont été relâché, vous connaissez la démarche. Ryan et Esposito, je veux que vous passiez les enregistrements des caméras de l'intérieur et extérieur du bâtiment au peigne fin puis allez voir où en est l'Officier Perez avec le dessinateur. On attrapera ce fils de pute avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux. "

La foule se disperse laissant Kate et Castle seul dans la salle de conférence avec l'intimidante pile de dossier

"Je déteste la paperasse," Kate tente de plaisanter en vain.

Elle emprisonne sa mains dans la sienne, le bout de ses doigts traçant la paume de sa main.

"Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas lui, Castle" murmure-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour appuyer sa joue contre son épaule . " On a juste besoin de prouver que c'est personne d'autre avant. "

Castle soupire, en se décalant plus prêt jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux soit en contact et ses mains glissent entre ses omoplates. Et c'était comme si cela devrait être suffisant . Ça devrait toujours l'être.

"Il ne peut pas t'avoir, Castle," Dit-elle fermement, serrant sa mains autour de son tee-shirt. " Tu es à moi. Pas à lui. "

Il presse légèrement ses lèvres contre son front. "Je le suis." Murmure-t-il " Et le serai toujours. A toi. "

Ça devrait être suffisant.


End file.
